when fighting that internal flame
by BrittS.Walker
Summary: Makennah Amerson is a young girl who was raised by her singe mother who ran a pub. All of her young life she grew up hearing spacers speak of the legendary Treasure Planet. What'll happen when she gets the chance to find it for her self? and When she discovers something about her self her mother tried to keep hidden all these years ? I own nothing .
1. Chapter 1

a/n hello lovelies I didnt like the other fanfic I recently posted so I gave you lot something better to read xD if you're wondering why I quit calling Arrow "Alton" it's due to the fact his real name is Samuel (if you've read Treasure Island) and just yeah its a fandom name given to him so time to jump on said bandwagon eh ? XD

It was a dark night Captain Amelia Smollet was tending to her much needed to be done paperwork when her feline ears perked up hearing an odd sound that shouldn't have been there. She stood going to the door and opening it the cold winters air rushing into her little apartment flat. Her sharp eyes caught sight of her best friend Clara huddled next to a lamp post shivering in the cold.

"Clara!" Amelia draped her robe around her and rushed out to her friend ushering her into her home. "John has l-left Amelia." Clara finally said after a moment of silence. "What do you mean Clare?" "He isn't coming back Amelia t-the etherium took him..." Amelia placed a hand on her friends shoulder, "I'll help you in any way I can Clara.." "Well Amelia I...Have an issue..."

"What is that Clara?" Clara looked up at her friend and moved her robe to show she was sporting a very prominent expecting belly. Amelia's eyes widen at this and growled slightly at the thought of John and pushed it away and looked at Clara, "When are you due?"

"I'm...not really sure...anytime thought I do know that.." "Alright we can do this Clara don't worry." Amelia smiled and placed a gentle hand on the woman's stomach causing her to smile and hug her. "T-Thank you Amelia. "

"No thank you needed dear." Amelia smiled and stood up as her first mate walked in.

"Amelia I-...Am I interrupting something..." The Craigorian said with his eyebrows raised. "No no Sam come on in, you remember Clara."

"Aye I do, how are you miss?" "I've...been better Sam." she sighed slightly as the craigorian man frowned slightly as Amelia went into explanation of the situation. "O-oh..." Samuel Arrow said sighing slightly. "Well don't worry Miss. Clara Amelia and I will care for you." Clara smiled at him, "Infact...you can come live with me till you get back on your feet." Arrow placed forward. "What of your wife Sam?" "she'd enjoy the company while I am away." He chuckled causing her to smile weirly. "And, She adores babies." Amelia added rolling her eyes humorously.

"Does she ever..." Arrow mumbled. "And I'll see what I can do about getting you a job." Amelia said while looking at arrow teasingly. "Thank you both...truly." Arrow smiled and helped the young woman into the carriage once Amelia got her fed and warmed again , once at the Arrow manor it was astounding to see the rather large but quaint looking home.

"Come on in Miss. Clara." Sam said helping her down and into the manor. "Georgia? Georgia darling?" Georgia Arrow came down with their daughter Lenora in her arms wrapped in a lovely pink blanket, "There you are Sam dear I-" She stopped and looked at Clara then wonderingly to her husband. "Georgia this is Clara Amerson she's going to be staying here for a little while..." "If that's alright with you ma'am..." "Alright with me? If you need the help darling of course it's fine with me." Georgia said handing her daughter off to Sam and taking Clara by the hand leading her to a guest room talking a mile a minute about different things mostly women things Sam didn't care to listen into so he focused on his daughter. "Seems we'll be having another baby around here soon Lenora."

The three month old only grunted a bit and snuggled closer to her father. "I'll take that as a good." He chuckled and walked into the dining room where Georgia was feeding Clara, who was just looking around wonderingly at the room.

"We'll go to Mrs. Hammerstone tomorrow dear she's got lovely things for the baby at a lovely price. Can you believe her husband didn't even make sure the baby had a thing Sam?!"

"Now Georgia.." Sam said placing a hand on her shoulder. "I know Sam I know."

"Is that your daughter?" Clara nod to the baby. "Aye this is one of them." Georgia smiled warmly. "One?" "We have two other children that are one and two. the middle child is our daughter Geneva Ruth and Oliver William." "What's her name?" Clara asked nodding to the baby. "Leora Eris."

"Those are well thought out names." Clara smiled. "Have you thought of a name?" "MaKennah Haze." "Haze? hmm thats an interesting name." Georgia said thoughtfully . "I thought it up one night." Clara shrugged.

"I like it." Georgia chuckled. "Clara we're sure you're tired perhaps you should rest now." Sam interjected. "A-Aye I am Sam..." She yawned and stood walking to the guest room they had placed her in smiling warmly as she crawled in the warm covers and feel asleep.

Makenna Amerson was born on a cold february morning and was held in the loving arms of her mother her hair was a rich strawberry blond and her eyes were a copper color she was a beautiful little human.

"I'll take care of your my little angel...don't you fret about that." she kissed her little nose and watched her sleep.

16 years later...

A/n read and review =p


	2. Chapter 2

A/n Thank you all for the favorites and follows and such :D I hope you all continue to like this. Now I'm done with my ramblings lets get on with the story shall we?

"Mackennah? Mackennah? Oh Heavens where is that girl." Clara Amerson sighed as she poured more drinks for her many customers at the Crescentia Blaze Tavern she now owned thanks to the help of her friends Amelia and the Arrows'. "She'd better not be on that surfer.. "

* * *

"Mackie are you sure about this?" "Of course I'm sure Lenora!" "B-B-ut what if you get caught?" "I'll tell them I'm on official navy business for Captain Amelia. " Mackennah said smirking while holding up the badge Amelia had given her to legally work on the ship and get pay.

"But my daddy says that-" "Won't work? Lee I do so all the time." Mackennah rolled her eyes. "Okay then.." The youngest Arrow girl said tugging on her bow. "Ready , set,...Go!" Mackennah shouted as she rocketed off into space zooming through the space clouds and whooping at the top of her lungs, dodging ships that were docking and launching. Lenora laughed as she watched her friend then gasped as she seen the robot constables starting to make their rounds so she grabbed her communicator, "Mackie! the robo's are coming!" "Gotcha Lee coming n for a land-whoooaaaaa , whoa okay got it coming in now." Mackennah landed securely on the deck of the RLS Legacy looking to make sure her captain wasn't on deck. Lenora ran to the gangplank .

"Mac c'mon they're looking for ya!" Mackennah mumbled a few curses under her breath as she stashed her surfer on the ship and made a run for it with Lenora back to her mother's tavern.

"Phew that was clos-" "Mackennah Haze Amerson!" Mackennah heard her mother snap from behind the counter. "Heh ,heh Hi mom." "Where in God's name have you been?!" "We've been ..playing mom..." "Mackennah dear you're sixteen." Clara scolding slightly and sighed , "I could use you two's help around back." she nod to the door.

"okay mom.." "Yes Missus Amerson." Both girls stopped once inside to see the mountain of dishes and glasses that had piled up in their absence.

"Well...that was fun." Mackennah said with her eyes still wild and her auburn hair whisked around her features. "Aye but Kennah don't you think it's time ya know we slowed down a bit?" "When were you ever speed up Lenora..."

"I've been plenty adventurous a you Mackie!"

"Not drinking tea at tea time is not adventurous Leonora." "but I-" Leonora stopped as she heard her father strong voice from outside the dish room speaking to Clara. "Daddy!" she near squealed and ran to her father leaping into his arms as he chuckled, "Hey theres my girl!" he said chuckling.

"Hey there uncle Arrow!" Mackennah beamed.

Hey there Kennah." He smiled and looked to Clara, "So will you let her? "

"...Let me what mum?"

"Sam.." Clara groaned and looked to her daughter and said in a low tone, "Samuel has invited you on a voyage with him..." Mackennah's eyes went wide and looked from Sam to her mother, and vise versa. "I'll think about it..."

"We ship out in three das Clara..I need to know by tomorrow." Cara nodded as Samuel left with Lenora they started cleaning up for the day. "Mama please can I go?"

"Damnit Makennah why do you want to go so bad.."

"To get out of this hell hole!"

"Don't speak like that." Clara sighed scolding herself mentally for cursing.

"Oh blast mama you raise me in a tavern and expect me to not pick up the talk?" Clara ignored the remark and sighed,"But I don't want to loose you Mackie.." "Mama its just a voyage with Uncle Arrow."

Clara sighed again for what seemed the millionth time that day, "A-alright Macie but you better come home alive or...or you're grounded!" Clara tried to lighten the conversation. Mackennah jump up and hugged her mother tightly. "You're the best!"

"I know." clara smirked and whipped down a table. Mackennah grinned and went up to the little apartment flat that was above the tavern where she and her mother lived.

She was packing her things when she heard a loud bang from below "Mom?" Mackennah called not hearing any reply but yet more crashing sounds them her mother arguing with a loud much deeper voice. Then the sound of glass shattering.

"Mom!" Mackennah dashed down the stairs to find the door barricaded by a heavy object looking beneath it find it was Clara standing there.

Mackennah huffed slighty at her over protective mothers antics when she needs help then dashed up the stairs to the fire escape quickly climbing down it not caring at all that she was in a dress. Jumping off when she was only seven steps up and dashing into the front doors.

The room was littered with scurvy looking men all in masks and solar pistols drawn one man stood out from the rest as a large man with a long scaly tail, "I said give me da cash drawer woman!"

"I'll be damned if I do!"

The large man raised his pistol to her head cocking it to shoot. Mackennah's eyes widen aas the thought of her mother dying she quickly grabs the shotgun from the wall and shot the large man in the shoulder causing him to growl. Clara looked fearfully over to see her daughter standing there holding a gun as if she really knew how to use one.

"Get out of our tavern!" She demanded.

I'll give yew six months wench an' I'll be back an' you'd be'er 'ave some gold coins fer me awer yer dead. Nuff said, yeah?" he snarled and took his men out of the Tavern Mackennah ran over to her mother who hugged her close.

"Are you alright mama?"

"I am dear...i'm...just wondering how I'm going to pay that man...".

She looked out at the spae docks and grinned some, "Don't worry mma I got this all figured out."

a/n sorry for taking a millions years to update this ^^; I been busy and all the jazz ^^; anyhow r&r m'dears :3


End file.
